


Owl Post(script)

by Kiraly



Series: HogwartSSSS AU [4]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: A glimpse into Onni's surprise visit to ReynirOROnni tries on skinny jeans





	Owl Post(script)

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. Takes place immediately after Owl Post, so you may want to read that first for context.

“This isn’t going to work.”

“Are you sure? If the jeans are too long, we can roll them up.”

“It’s not...that they’re too  _ long.”  _

Reynir leaned his head against the bathroom door. “Come on, I’m sure it can’t be  _ that  _ bad.”

“Wanna bet?”

The door opened, and he had to catch himself on the frame to keep from falling. When he got a look at Onni, he was glad for the support. “Oh.”

The jeans were a little too long. Bjarni was taller than Onni. He was stockier than Reynir though, so when Onni arrived through the bedroom window in a mess of sodden feathers, it only made sense to raid his closet for castoffs. Of everyone in the household, his clothes had the best chance of fitting.

And they did fit. Maybe a little too well.

“I can’t go out in public like this!” Onni said. “Stop laughing, this is a nightmare!”

Wizard fashion was not something Reynir really understood, even after three years at Hogwarts. At school, everyone wore a uniform, not unlike uniforms at non-magic schools apart from the robes. The professors wore robes too, fancier ones in their own individual styles. And some of the adults Reynir had seen at the train platform had been dressed...well, some people would call it unusual. But parents were just like that, right? Sometimes they wore knee-high rubber boots and flower-print dresses to your school recitals, and sometimes their idea of a ‘nice’ dinner outfit was a clean t-shirt with suspenders. Sometimes you all got funny looks when you walked by the fancy shops in town, and your older siblings complained about Mum and Dad dressing like they were from a different century. 

But now, as Onni stood framed by the whitewashed bathroom walls, Reynir realized that maybe his parents weren’t the only ones out of touch with fashion. The sweater was great—maybe a little loose, but that was fine. The jeans, though. Onni was staring at his legs, appalled, like they must belong to someone else because they certainly weren’t his. Unless Reynir missed his guess, this was the first time he’d ever worn a pair of skinny jeans.

“They’re actually a pretty good fit,” Reynir said, biting back the urge to laugh. “Maybe a little snug in some places, but they don’t look tight enough to hurt. And they’ll stretch, I promise.” He knelt down.

Onni’s eyes went even wider. “What are you  _ doing?”  _

Reynir picked up one of Onni’s feet and folded the extra denim up over his heel. “They’ll look better if we roll up the cuffs, they’re a little too long for you. See? Like that.” He ignored the strangled noise Onni was making and reached for the other foot. “Perfect.” 

“You’re telling me people actually wear these? Outside?” Onni was still staring at his legs. “Why?”

Reynir shrugged. “Those aren’t even all that skinny. You should see the ones Bjarni wears to go on dates.” He’d actually considered a few pairs of those, and was glad now that he’d decided against them. If Onni was having a hard time with the plain dark wash jeans, the black faux leather ones would probably have killed him. “Anyway, it’s normal for muggle teenagers to wear these.”

Onni scowled.  _ “You’re  _ not wearing them.” He pointed accusingly at Reynir’s cargo shorts.

“I was helping with the sheep!” There was no point in wearing nice clothes to do farmwork. No matter how tall your boots were, something always managed to splatter above them. “I’m going to change before we go to town, give me a minute.”

“Take all the time you need,” Onni said, resigned. He gingerly flexed one of his knees. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

Reynir’s own closet was kind of a mess, half-full of wizard robes and half-full of normal clothes he was in the process of outgrowing. Fortunately, he’d begged some money off his parents and gotten Bjarni to take him to the cool shops just last week. He had at least one outfit that would make him look like...well, like a teenager who knew how to show his best friend a good time, even without magic spells or broomsticks. 

“Okay, I’m ready! I’m thinking we can walk around and see the sights—the post office is a historic landmark—and then get ice cream and—what?”

Onni was staring. “You’re wearing  _ that?”  _

“Yes?” He didn’t understand why Onni was reacting like that. He looked great. Bjarni had told him so. “Look, these jeans are new, they’re actually long enough for me!” And tighter than Onni’s. He’d been so pleased to find jeans that actually fit.

“If they’re new, why are there  _ holes  _ in them?”

“So my knees can breathe!” He thought that was clever, really. Like wearing shorts, but with more Fashion. “Do I really look that bad?” Onni might not know about muggle clothes, but he was Reynir’s best friend. His opinion mattered.

Onni looked back down at his own legs. “No, you...you look good. I just don’t understand why muggles dress like this.”

If all wizards got this flustered by tight pants, Reynir was going to have fun in Muggle Studies class this year. Tuuri had volunteered him to help with some of the lessons.

“Come on,” he said, catching Onni’s arm and heading toward the stairs. “If you really don’t like those clothes, we can look for some new ones in town. I think I have enough money for that if we skip the ice cream.” But if he had to spend his pocket money on badly-fitting jeans, he was going to make Onni try on the leather ones too. He deserved a treat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on the future chapters of Every Little Thing He Does Is Magic? Yes. Did I write this ridiculous thing instead? Also yes. Sometimes you just gotta make two boys stare at each other's tight pants, I guess.


End file.
